Hull 721
Hull 721 is a Star Wars fanfiction set between the Battle of Yavin and the Battle of Endor. Unusually it makes very little use of canon characters: only Han Solo, Firmus Piett and Thrawn have appeared although others have been referred to (notably Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader). Much of the background is adapted from or drawn directly from the sourcebooks of the West End Games Star Wars RPG. The central cast of the story are the notable officers and crew of HIMS Black Prince (hull number 721, thus the title) a somewhat notorious Imperial Star Destroyer attached to the regional forces. The first story arc covers the part played by the Black Prince in discovering a conspiracy in the Vineland Sector that threatens the stability of the Empire. As outsiders, the Black Prince's crew are quickly embroiled in a multi-cornered conflict between the corrupt Sector Moff, the Rebel Alliance, a genocidal alien race, the ambitions of a Dark Jedi and the restraints of their actual lawful orders. A second arc, still in progress, relocates the Black Prince to Corellia where the ship will be repaired and their commander investigated for his actions. Major Characters Jorian Lennart A Captain of the Line and commander of the Black Prince for the last decade (he was second in command for two years before being reduced in rank to Lieutenant and working his way back up the ranks elsewhere for eight years), Lennart is a Corellian and plays up to the repuation that comes with his homeworld. Inevitably out of uniform and operating more through the grey areas of offical doctrine than the black and white, Lennart is the crew's patriarch and inspiration. Although Force-Sensitive, Lennart has spent most of his years unaware of it, has little respect for it and less for its practitioners. Neither the dark side or the light side appeals to him: he is a professional naval officer, however unconventional, and regarded the Jedi Generals he served during the Clone Wars as unfit to be senior officers. Omega-17-Blue-Aleph-3 A rarity in the universe, Aleph-3 is a female clonetrooper, one of a limited batch produced late in the Clone Wars to provide a 'softer face' to the Grand Army. With the rise of the Empire, no softer face was required and Aleph-3 rose through the ranks as a sharpshooter and jedi-hunter. Although officially a Warrant Officer in the Black Prince's onboard Legion, she is secretly under orders to seduce him to the dark side of the force: an order she would willingly take literally. Kor Alric Adannan Officially a private secretary to a Privy Councillor, Adannan is a former physican turned acolyte to the Sith. His ambitions to gain the secrets of Ord Corban lead him to the Black Prince where he intrigues against Lennart, seeking to recruit him as an apprentice. Mirannon The Black Prince''s Engineer-Commander, Mirannon is a large, hairy man who entered the Starfleet from an academic background. Lennart's right hand man, Mirannon is part way through an extended rebuild of the ''Black Prince one repair job at a time, and a lethally effective practical joker. His views on the Force are very similar to those of Lennart. Hull No. 721 on stardestroyer.net Hull 721 (Part 2) on stardestroyer.net Category:Fan Fiction